


Bad Intentions

by AruWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Reign, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I wrote this years ago, Just after the invasion, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruWolf/pseuds/AruWolf
Summary: Everything's simple and then it's not. Lena battles with being a good person but not in the way you'd think.(I wrote this way back before season 3 came out and just finally started finishing it up.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I promise I've got stuff planned for this one

Inside the office of Lena Luthor, during the day. Her windows shine through with sun as Lena looks up from her desk. Jess is standing at her doorway, Kara behind her. Waving. 

Lena smiles. 

“It’s alright, Jess.” Lena stands from her desk and Jess steps aside to let Kara in. 

Kara looks worn. 

“Kara…” Lena gestures to the seat in front of her desk. “What can I do for you?”

Kara takes a seat. “We need a statement from you regarding…” she trails off, her expression falls. 

“The recent...?” _Alien invasion_ is silent.

“Yeah, that.” Kara’s slow nod says more than her words. 

“I’m sorry.” Lena feels for her, knowing she had more stake in what happen then she’s willing to let on. 

“I'm fine, really…” Kara says looking away, “It's just hard, you know?” 

“If you need anything.” 

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara meets Lena’s gaze, and they sit there for a moment. Together. 

Lena’s intercom buzzes, and Jess’s voice disrupts the silence, “Mr. Effington on Line 2 from AJ Construction regarding the Rebuild New project.” 

Lena takes a breath, clicking her intercom, “thank you, Jess.” 

She looks back at Kara, “my apologies but I’ve been busier than ever since…” She trails off as she starts sorting through her desk, stacking some papers together. 

“Oh, how so?” Kara raises an eyebrow, pen and paper in her hands. 

“I can’t go into detail but for a dear friend I can tell you that alien relations have been… rough.” Lena starts compiling some documents before catching Kara’s curious gaze. “As I’m sure Supergirl has mentioned.” Lena smirks.

“Oh?” For a second Kara blinks, confused. “Oh, right! Yeah, she’s mentioned something along those lines.” 

“Well she puts up a good front on the news, but I sure could use her help with my upcoming project.” Lena shifts into a more professional posture, but doesn’t lose her smile.

“This sounds like a lot more than just a statement, Miss Luthor.” Kara sits up straighter, mimicking Lena’s body language. 

They share this moment together, smiling. Filling the roles they both know how to play. And it’s enough for them. 

Lena’s phone vibrates on her desk and Lena’s hand shoots out to it. Her jaw tight. 

Kara’s face tints and she tucks her pen and paper away, standing, “it’s okay, I have more than enough.”

Lena stands with her, there’s an urgency behind her voice, “how about dinner?”

Kara frowns, “what?”

“For your report.” Lena responds quickly. “I’m busy right now, but I probably won’t be around 8:30 tonight.” Lena straightens, hoping it covers her gulp. 

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“I insist, it’s been too long. And I’m sure your boss won’t mind the extra suspense from a Luthor.” Lena moves around her desk, smirking at the mention of her own name. 

Kara’s chest puffs out a bit, “I still haven’t given up on clearing your name, Lena.”

Lena laughs before going in for a hug, “my hero.” 

Kara’s arms wrap around Lena and Lena lets out a breath. Kara feels strong and it’s a comfort to Lena. 

Her office door opens and Lena releases Kara immediately upon hearing Jess clear her throat.

“Let me get going before Jess puts my name on the restricted list. I'll see you tonight?” Kara backs towards the door, giving her a finger gun wink on the way out. 

“It was good seeing you, Kara.” Lena’s voice is light and doesn’t carry, but she knows Kara can hear her. She always listens to her. 

Lena gets to work. Phonecall after phonecall. Projects are a go, but supplies are limited due to increasing discrimination. Some companies are eager to do business with L-Corp now, under the impression that Lena still stands with the original Luthor name. 

The day doesn’t go quickly. And by the time Lena decides to look up from her desk her phone is dead and it’s dark out. She plugs her phone in and frowns before reaching for her remote.

She surfs the channels when Supergirl’s name catches her attention. It’s a news broadcast, this late at night? Turning the volume up Lena catches the scrolling words, “HAPPENING NOW - DOWNTOWN” with an active clip in the background.

It’s a scene with Supergirl going toe to toe with a new person. Lena frowns and stands from her desk, grabbing her glass. There’s a shot where Supergirl gets punched in the face, and it looks like it hurt. Lena leans forward as she tries to get a better idea who this new person is but there’s too much debris to get a good look. 

Lena’s phone buzzes in the background but her gaze is locked on the scene before her. Her phone screen flashes with Kara’s name. 

It’s a voicemail. 

Lena doesn’t spare a glance in it’s direction as she refills her glass.

Various sirens echo in the background of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena’s day starts out pretty much the same as the previous one did. In her office, the sun giving her a headache. An empty glass on her desk.

Jess stands at her office doorway with Kara behind her seemingly trying to “squeeze” by. 

“I just have to speak with her for a second.” Kara can be heard mumbling from behind Jess. 

Lena laughs to herself, nodding at Jess. She steps aside and Kara rushes in with a string of pre-prepared apologies. 

“I am so sorry about last night. There was this… family thing, that I wasn’t completely aware of at the time and one thing led to another… It ended up being an all night thing.” Kara rubs the back of her head, her gaze stuck on the ground. 

Lena stands and rounds her desk, “it’s fine, Kara. Really.”

Kara avoids Lena’s gaze. 

Lena scans her face, there’s swelling around her cheek. Lena frowns, “are you sure you're okay?” Lena reaches out but lets her arm fall at her side. 

Kara lifts her head with a slight grin, “it hurt more to bail on our dinner.”

Lena sighs and smiles, “Well, thank you for the voicemail.” She takes a seat behind her desk again, “it was touching for the first 10 minutes.” 

“Oh no, how long did I go on for?”

“Let's just say I didn't know voicemails could last longer than 30 minutes.” Lena smirks, as if she wasn’t just listening to before Kara’s arrival. “But I have a feeling you didn't come here just to apologize.” Lena says tapping her pen on her desk. 

Kara gulps visibly, “I was still hoping to get that statement from you?”

“Ahh, the truth.” Lena’s hurt is empty as she leans back in her chair, “I am available for lunch today.” She smirks. 

“As long as it's not that kale place.” Kara nods and rolls her eyes. 

“That sounds like the perfect punishment for standing me up last night.” Lena shrugs, smiling. 

“I'm never going to live that down am I?”

“We’ll see what kind of article you write about me, Miss Danvers.” 

Kara’s cheeks tints and Lena can’t stop thinking about lunch long after Kara leaves. 

Somewhere below L Corp’s skyscraper, in the business district of National City, a few hours later.

Lena and Kara are seated at a table along large open windows that face the street. A bar with TVs hanging overhead is their backdrop, and outside seating fills their peripheral. 

Lena’s kale salad sits untouched in front of her as Kara rattles off recaps of her life at CatCo. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Snapper’s really helped me with my focus when it comes to writing articles but there’s just something about the way he talks to me that makes me want to…” Kara’s teeth clench and Lena smiles. 

Their interview was quick, Lena was happy to talk about the new projects she has planned for the city, together. There's a News Station playing on one of the TVs behind Kara, their running clips from last night. Mostly footage of the mysterious new “big bad” as they put it.

Kara excuses herself before Lena can get a word in. 

Lena frowns as she continues watching, 

SIMILAR POWERS TO SUPERGIRL - ARE THEY BACK

Runs in big letters along the bottom of the screen.

Suddenly Lena is thrown from her seat, dust and debris is sent into the air and people cower under their tables. Lena ducts out of the way but gets a good view of the scene. There’s been a crash outside.

Lena stays low but inches towards the entrance of the restaurant, out of the dust cloud the shape of the new villain that Supergirl was fighting last night forms. The seconds tick by and as more dust clears Lena gets a better view. 

Lena’s unable to look away. 

Reign stands confidently in her black supersuit, cape flowing behind her, dark hair tied up. She looks over her shoulder and catches Lena's eye for a second and smirks. A second later she braces herself against the ground and looks up.

Lena follows her line of sight and sees Supergirl coming in fast. 

Reign pushes herself into the air and meets Supergirl in a head on collision. Everyone covers their face or has to look away from the blowback, Lena coughs into her arm from the dust in the air.

Lena pushes toward the exit not wanting to miss a second.

Supergirl is the one in the crater now, jaw tight and fists ready. Before she takes off Lena gets a good look at her face, there’s some swelling on her cheek. When Supergirl and Reign collide again, Supergirl doesn’t let go, forcing them away from Lena’s location. 

Sirens blare in the background, Lena knows they’re on their way here. She takes out her phone, “Jess, I need all information available on this new…” _Alien_. 

She glances back at the destruction and waves down a taxi, “Any new attack against the city will certainly put L Corps projects on hold and I can’t have that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I'm finishing these chapters up I'm slowly realizing this is most certainly just a character study for lena luthor - and by character study I obviously mean a love letter - whoops

The next day, the city runs just as it normally would. Non-stop chatter about the new “big bad” and buzzing of whether they’ve returned or not. 

Lena sits at her desk in her office. A new day, again. More papers just the same, scattered in front of her. Jess opens her door with no warning.

“Miss Luthor, you have a-”

“Excuse me, sorry sorry.” Kara’s voice cuts Jess off as she slips past her and right into Lena’s office. 

“Kara, three times in one week, that must be a new record for us.” Lena stands smiling, and she watches as Jess shakes her head and closes the door behind her. 

“Lena-” Kara’s shoulders dip. 

“Before you say anything,” She holds up her phone, “I’ve already accepted your apologies.” She says with a smirk, the paragraph of how much Kara appreciates her has already been saved to her personal files. 

“You know, there is such a thing as replying.” Kara says with a playful huf. 

“And miss your grand entrance?” Lena smirks.

“I’m positive Jess hates me now.” Kara rubs the back of her head, this time her gaze is soft. 

“She’ll get over it.” Lena waves the thought away, “While I do enjoy your visits Kara, I actually have a load of paperwork with my name on it.” Lena sits back down, the papers on her desk seem daunting now. 

“I promise I’ll be quick, I just came by to check up on you.” Kara smiles, taking a seat. Her eyes shine from the sun and Lena can’t look away. 

“Alright, two minutes.” Lena smirks, hoping it covers the heat in her cheeks. 

Later that night after the work day should be over, Lena sits in her office chair staring at the papers before her. The discriminator remarks still ring in her ears from the developers she’s talked to today, echoed all throughout her family's history. Nothing’s changed, she just wants it to.

“Miss Luthor.” Jess is at her door, she doesn’t remember hearing it open. 

Lena doesn’t look up and waves her off, “have a good night, Jess.”

Jess clears her throat and Lena looks up. 

“It’s quite late, Miss Luthor.” 

Lena frowns and checks the time, nearly 8 at night. She sighs and pushes herself from the desk, “my apologies, Jess. I won’t be that much longer,” she makes her way to the liquor cabinet and pours herself a glass of wine, “but make sure to mark an additional vacation day down for yourself in the future.” She waits for the door to close before taking a hefty gulp.

She avoids looking at her desk and opts for the TV instead, turning it up. 

The News is broadcasting the fight from yesterday, the one she saw up close and personal. She takes a sip. The hosts comment on how Supergirl hasn't been that active lately and how grateful they are to have her on the City’s side. Lena sips her wine and watches the clips from yesterday, there’s one shot that showcases Supergirl, up close. Her cheek is swollen. 

Before Lena can think anything of it her phone buzzes on her desk.

It’s from Kara, “Don't work too late!” With a wink emoji at the end. 

Lena smiles, slow and soft, cradling her phone in her hand with the news in the background. She doesn't respond, but instead calls Kara. 

“How am I supposed to get any work done when my good friend won't stop texting me?” Her tone is light. 

“Oh, I didn't mean to bother you!” Kara sounds like she just managed to answer the phone on time. 

“It's okay, I need a break anyway.”

“Yeah, you really do Lena.” 

They fall into a comfortable silence. Lena pours herself another drink. The news mentions the new “villain” as they describe her. Not the words Lena would have used right off the bat. 

“Do you think she's from Daxam?”

“Who?”

“The new girl in town, I don't know what she's calling herself.”

“Reign,... And no. She isn't from Daxam.” There’s a heaviness to Kara’s voice that Lena picks up on.

“I'm sorry, I just thought that-”

“It's okay,” Kara’s quick to respond, “everyone's been avoiding mentioning anything related to Daxam around me.”

“Still, I should have been more sensitive.” Lena puts her drink down and takes a seat at her desk.

“S-Supergirl says she might be Kryptonian but it's so hard to believe that there might be others out there.” Kara’s voice is quiet. 

Lena looks through her paperwork absentmindedly, “that makes sense, everything we've seen of her shows she has the same abilities as Supergirl. And I'm sure the Daxamites believed their people were lost for good as well.”

“Yeah,...” Kara’s voice trails off, “thanks, by the way.”

Lena frowns, “for what?”

“Just, being yourself.” 

Lena’s face heats at the compliment, her paperwork written with the Luthor name reflects a different story. Their conversation drifts off and they say their goodbyes. 

Lena watches the news a bit more, they show a shot of Supergirl again, displayed in all her glory before going after Reign, pretty aggressively. 

She eyes her phone instinctively.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I hope you guys like a lot of dumped disposition

Outside, during the day in National City’s national park, L Corp sets up for a conference. There’s a banner overhead that says REBUILD THE CITY - TOGETHER WITH L CORP. A stage has been installed with an audience of chairs that are slowly filling up with reporters. A few tents that block the sun and some tables are set up in the back. 

Jess follows Lena around with a clipboard in hand, “equipment test, check. Security, check.”

Lena stops and looks at Jess, “remind me to schedule an early vacation for you.” 

Jess doesn’t laugh.

In the distance Lena catches sight of someone approaching and smiles, her whole body warms. 

Jess rolls her eyes, “I’ll go check security again.”

As Jess heads off Kara passes her, waving with a grin. Jess continues walking and Kara frowns before heading over to Lena. 

“You didn’t mention you’d be coming,” Lena says her body suddenly humming with energy.

“How could I not, Lena?” Kara looks at Lena as if it would be impossible to keep her away from anything Lena related, “especially since I wrote that scathing article about you.” 

Lena’s face heats and she looks to the audience hoping to hide it, “I’ll make sure there’s a spot for you in front.” 

Kara frowns, “You don’t-”

“Looks like Jess is on the warpath,” Lena spots Jess power walking in their direction, a stern look on her face, “and since I’m her boss I think that means she’s coming for you.” 

Kara nods and takes Lena’s hand, her voice is soft, “thank you.” 

Lena looks back at Kara at the feel of their hands together and swallows. There’s a sense of belonging in Kara’s eyes that Lena isn’t used to seeing directed at her. She leaves to take her seat.

Jess arrives and suggestively rushes her onto the stage. 

There’s no clapping, or grand entrance for Lena, she walks on stage and looks at the faces below her. 

“Thank you for coming to L Corps public conference in National City. We’re here to announce our plans to help rebuild what’s been lost and push National City forward. I know L Corp’s past will always be a key feature for these decisions, but I’m here to tell you that I won’t let our past hold National City from achieving its future.” 

There’s a pause and Lena suppresses the urge to scan the crowd. The crowd claps and Lena feels a little lighter. The rest of the conference goes smoothly, Lena goes over the several projects that she has in store to help rebuild the City. Towards the end Lena opens the floor for the Q&A portion.

Various reporters ask her questions on her involvement with anti-alien companies that are starting to discriminate for the rights to build in National City. Before Lena can get a word in edgewise she scans the crowd, Kara’s fidgeting in her seat and Lena has to smile. 

She opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by a crash in the foreground. Through the dust there’s a familiar figure, Reign stands in all her glory in the crater she just made. 

Security guards rush the stage, surrounding Lena but she can’t look away. The crowd starts to flee and Reign makes her way over, flipping tables and tossing empty chairs that are in her path. Her eyes bore into Lena’s. 

“Ma’am.” One of the guards breaks her focus, she glances to what’s left of the audience. No one, Kara’s gone. 

Lena nods to her guards and they lead her off the stage. Just as she’s gaining distance she looks back at the wreckage. Chairs are thrown, tables are gone, tents are blown over, and there’s Reign floating down to the stage as if it was all for her. 

Lena slows and watches as she grabs for the mic, static that’s a little too loud breaks the eerie silence. 

“I’m looking for Supergirl, has anyone seen her?” 

Lena stops and frowns, her guards advise her to keep moving but all she can focus on is Reign. She’s far enough from the stage, and as Reign just proclaimed she isn’t here for her.

Out of the corner of her eye Lena catches something coming in fast. Supergirl. 

She lands exactly where Kara had been sitting. 

“Took you long enough, cus.” Reign says with a smile, throwing the podium out of the way before flying head first at Supergirl. 

They collide against the ground, and Lena braces herself against one of her guards. They’re inching closer to Lena and her guards put themselves right in front, arms out. 

“Ma’am!” 

Lena continues to watch, she can’t find any reason to look away, even as the ground shakes and their fighting gets closer. She wants to help.

Reign has Supergirl pinned and a mischievous grin plastered on her face, she leans in and her eyes glow with heat. Supergirl slips a hand free and pushes her face away in the nick of time.

Reign’s heat vision hits a tree that’s particularly close to Lena and her security guards rush to make sure it’s destruction doesn’t harm Lena. She catches Supergirl’s gaze through the steam.

“Lena, go!” She says through clenched teeth, still pinned under Reign. 

Lena looks to Reign as her heat vision dissipates. Reign smiles and winks before Lena is finally forced away by her guards. 

Just enough time later for Lena to get back to her office. She rushes in, her guards quick on her heals. Before they can force their way inside she gives them the old “Luthor stare” which surprisingly works. She locks the door and lets out a deep sigh before going for her liquor cabinet. 

Her wine bottle is empty. She tosses in her trash bin surprised it doesn’t break from her frustration, and the fact that it’s made of glass. 

She goes back for something a little stronger. The TV breaks her focus. 

She forgot she left it on. 

It’s covering the current situation in the park. They skim over Lena’s project, only bringing up the end where she was fumbling with her answers before switching to Supergirl and Reign’s showdown. 

The clip they run shows Supergirl in front of the stage and Reign at the mic. The same positions Lena and Kara had before the fight broke out. Lena frowns reaching for her phone. She shoots off a text, or two, to Kara. 

-Where’d you go?-   
-Are you okay?-

She grabs her class cup that’s always on her desk now, and takes a sip. It’s empty. 

She sighs, eyeing her liquor cabinet with the news playing in the background. Before she decides to refill her cup there’s a scene that distracts her. 

It’s a close up of Supergirl and Reign fight, but this time Supergirl seems to be struggling. Lena frowns, there are similarities in their powers sure but beyond that? 

She puts her cup down and starts looking through her folders and documents, the draws of her desk are emptied and her computer shows “Searching…” on it even a few hours later. With an exhausted huff she plants herself on the floor. Out of the corner of her eyes she notices something on the underside of her desk. Frowning she reaches forward and pulls out a file with the name “A. Luthor” on it. 

The file looks old and worn but in good shape otherwise. Lena runs her fingers over the letters, a distant memory of someone who loved her. 

The news switches clips and Lena looks up just in time to see Supergirl take a punch and flung to the ground. Another crater. She’s able to blast Reign out of the sky though, her own heat vision drips with an amount of energy Lena’s never seen Supergirl use before so willingly.

Her teeth are clenched, her fists are tight, and she looks… exhausted. 

The news cuts away and Lena frowns. She looks back to the folder in her hands and the glass that’s now filled with a brown liquid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this update isn't that good so I apologize in advance - I've got everything written already I just need to rewrite and finish up the end a bit - but anyway I hope ya'll like it nonetheless

The next day, Lena makes her way to work. The sun is just a little too bright and sunglasses don’t seem to do the trick as well as they should. She passes Jess on her way to her office.

“Miss Luthor.” She stands and Lena pauses at the door. 

“Jess, do me a favor-”

“I’ve already moved your meetings to later in the day.” 

Lena sighs, smiling, “thank you.” 

Jess frowns and nods before sitting back down. 

Lena pushes her way inside and comes face to face with Reign lounging on her office couch. Even in all her glory Reign lounges with her feet up, her black hair bright under the fluorescent light. She has an otherworldly beauty to her that Lena finds familiar. She closes the door behind her and lets out a breath before clenching her teeth and standing her ground.

“Whatever you’re going to do, get it over with.” She stands straight even as she slips her hand into her purse, “just know you’ll be getting a fight out of me the whole way.” 

Reign smirks, shakes her head and pushes herself from the couch, “I just wanted to introduce myself.”

“Introductions aren’t necessary, I know who you are, Reign.” 

“I’m sure you do, but do you know why I’m here?”

“It could be any number of reasons. Frankly I don’t care, because I’ve already notified security,” Lena holds up a device that’s smooth, silver and flashing with a red light.

Reign crosses her arms and leans against Lena’s desk, tapping her chin, “hmm, you know they're no match for me. So, does that mean you’re expecting me to leave of my own free will?”

“I’m expecting you to try your hardest on following through with your plans, which I assume have something to do with L-Corp.”

Reign laughs and heads towards Lena’s balcony, “then you really don’t know me at all.”

Lena frowns her hand tight around the device. 

“I’ll be seeing you again, Lena Luthor.” Reign steps onto the balcony, and looks over her shoulder, “by the way, your brother was right about you.” She says with a wink before flying off.

Lena releases a breath, the tension in her shoulders rolls off in waves. She drops her purse on the couch and goes around to her desk. Her glass from the night before sits at the edge and she eyes it before rubbing her temples. Sighing she sorts through the papers on her desk marking a few with notes and eyeing her liquor cabinet. 

There’s a quiet woosh from her balcony before Supergirl walks in, “Lena, we got word that Reign was here.” She says scanning the room, “are you okay?”

Lena smiles lightly waving her concern off, “I'm fine. She said she just wanted to introduce herself.” 

“Do you have any idea why she'd want to do that?” Supergirl takes a step forward, frowning, shoulders down. 

Lena swallows before heading to her liquor cabinet, “she mentioned something to do with my brother.”

“Wait, do you think she could be working with Lex?” Supergirl follows.

Lena pours herself a drink, “I don't know.”

“I'll see if we can have some extra bodies around your building, in case she comes back.” Supergirl reaches out but lets her hand fall to her side, “are you sure you're okay, Lena?”

“Yes, thank you. For coming.” There’s an emotion reflected in Supergirl’s gaze that Lena isn’t used to, she sets her drink down and heads for her purse on the couch.

“Kara mentioned that you think she's Kryptonian, and I think you're right.” She searches through her purse.

“How?” 

Lena brings out her “panic button” from earlier, “I've been testing a new detection device that doesn't require direct interaction. So far I've been able to identify over hundred different species.” She makes her way back to her desk searching through her folders, “except Kryptonian.”

“You didn't mention you were working on anything like that…” Supergirl's voice is quiet, “to Kara.”

“It's more of a personal project, after Rhea…”

“Just be careful, is all I’m saying. In the wrong hands…”

Lena straightens, she knows the implications, “like Lex’s.” 

Supergirl frowns, “you aren't your brother, Lena.” 

“I know.”

They stand for a moment across from one another, Lena’s hand around the device and Supergirl’s unwavering confidence. There’s a familiarity that Lena can’t quite figure out.

Supergirl sighs with her whole body, “I'm glad you're safe, if you need anything I'll be in the area.” 

Just as she heads towards the balcony, Lena looks from her files on her desk to Supergirl.

“Supergirl, wait.” 

“My brother might be planning something.” She goes to her desk and pulls out the files she found the night before. “This is only some of his original work but it might help more now than ever if Reign is as determined as Rhea was.” 

Supergirl takes a step forward, her gaze never wavering from Lena, “I want you to keep it. There's no one I trust more than you with this information.” 

Lena watches eyes wide as Supergirl smiles and flies off. 

She looks at the file in her hands, her last name staring back at her. Her glass sits across the room, forgotten.


End file.
